1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer storage unit including a detected portion used for determining whether the developer storage unit is a new product. The present invention is also relates to a method for manufacturing a recycling product including a process of resetting the detected portion to an initial position.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, toner is stored in a developing cartridge, which is detachably mounted in the main body of the image forming apparatus. In this image forming apparatus, a known technique may be used for determining whether the attached cartridge is a new product (i.e., new product detection).
To be more specific, the main body of the image forming apparatus includes a detection actuator in the form of a swingable arm, a sensor for detecting a swinging motion of the detection actuator, and a controller for performing a new product detection based on a signal from the sensor. Further, the developing cartridge attached to the image forming apparatus includes a gear mechanism for transmitting a driving force to other parts such a developing roller and an agitator, a gear cover for covering the gear mechanism, and a detection gear having a detection protrusion (i.e., detected portion) extending from inside to outside of the gear cover and configured to rotate by receiving the driving force from the gear mechanism.
According to this image forming apparatus, when a new developing cartridge is attached to the main body, the detection protrusion comes into contact with and pushes one end of the detection actuator and thereby causes the detection actuator to swing. This swinging motion of the detection actuator is detected by the sensor. The sensor detects the swinging motion and sends a detection signal to the controller. The controller receives the detection signal from the sensor, and based on the detection signal, determines that the developing cartridge is a new product.
In this image forming apparatus, for example, when a front cover is closed after the developing cartridge is attached to the main body, a warming-up operation (i.e., idle rotation operation) is initiated by the controller. The idle rotation operation is an operation of rotating the agitator within the developing cartridge to agitate toner in the cartridge.
In the idle rotation operation, a driving force is transmitted from a drive source disposed in the main body to the agitator and the detection gear through the gear mechanism. Therefore, agitation of the toner using the agitator is initiated, and the detection protrusion rotates and disengages from the detection actuator.
Accordingly, in a used developing cartridge, the detection protrusion is located in a position different from the initial position. If the used developing cartridge is detached from the main body of the image forming apparatus and attached again to the image forming apparatus, the attached developing cartridge is determined as a used product because the detection protrusion does not cause the detection actuator to swing in the image forming apparatus and the controller does not receive a detection signal.
In the field of developing cartridge using the detection protrusion as described above, for the purpose of improving the workability for recycling the developing cartridge, it is desirable that the detection protrusion can be reset from a used product detecting position to the initial position without removing the gear cover. However, if the developing cartridge is designed such that anyone can easily reset the detection protrusion and position the same to the initial position, the user may unintentionally move the detection protrusion to the initial position. In the case where the controller controls the service life (e.g., deterioration of toner, remaining amount of toner, etc.) of the cartridge based on the time point when the cartridge installed is determined as a new product, the control of the controller becomes inaccurate.
In view of the above, it is desirable to improve the workability for recycling a developing cartridge as well as to prevent the detection protrusion (detected portion) from being reset to the new product detecting position due to the user's unintentional operation.